


Crybaby

by NEGA



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2483747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEGA/pseuds/NEGA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>多角戀...<br/>三觀不正   三觀不正  三觀不正(雖然未出現</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

「龍樹，花店的工作習慣了沒有？」羽生抱著薯片，來到了隔壁的日野家，因為自小就是鄰住，兩家的孩子就像兄弟樣親密。

「不錯啊，小塚先生跟Weir先生也教了我很多。」日野把剛倒出來冰涼的麥茶遞給坐在自己的房間裡好不客氣的吃著薯片的羽生。

「呵呵，小塚先生有跟我說過，他說你的審美眼光比我好多了。」羽生也曾經在日野現在工作的花店當過工讀生，但升上大三的下半學年就因想要繼續升學為由辭職了。

而他們口中小塚則是店中唯一的全職員工，出身花道世家，自己也醉心花道，希望更進一步就來到這家西洋花店工作學習。

「是嗎...」日野並不清楚，因為他入職前羽生早就離職了，而且也從沒有見過羽生做的花束。

「而且聞說你很受歡啊。Johnny好像很開心，終於不在纏著我叫我回去了。」羽生開心的喝了口麥茶，心情好得不得了。

「不過沒辨法跟王子殿下相比吧。」羽生很受歡迎，總會吸引到很多女性光顧，她們的年齡層很廣，不論是阿姨還是女中學生，也很想羽生為她們選花，她們說羽生貌美如花，跟花最配，簡直就是王子殿下。

然而剛剛在花店工作的羽生根本對花卉一點知識也沒有，工作得非常吃力，除了要招呼為了他接踵而來的客人，還花了很長的時間學習花卉的事情，還有花語甚麼的。

 

「你今天笑得這麼開心，究竟發生了甚麼事了？」日野拿了一片薯片看著羽生笑得瞇起來了的眼睛。

「呵呵呵，被你發現了﹗」羽生有點害羞的把趴在放著麥茶跟小吃的矮桌子上：「我啊，被告白了...」聲音小得快要聽不見。

日野還以為自己的耳朵出了問題，圓大眼睛狐疑的看向羽生，羽生則有點不自然的向他笑了一笑。

「所以說你交往了？」日野還是有點難以置信的問。

「嗯...」羽生傻傻的笑道。

「被甩了的時候可別哭著跑詔來要我安慰啊。」日野裝著不以為言的回道，他真的沒有想過眼前這個曾經因為暗戀的對象交往了而哭得天昏地暗，眼睛都腫得變了兩眼皮，最後哭糊塗了，抱著自己睡著了的大小孩竟然在交往了。

「龍樹好壞啊。」羽生鼓得臉頰，開始興高采烈的說起被告白的事。

 

跟羽生修讀的科目不一樣，大四的下學期，日野空閒的日子多得很，所以可以到花店上班日子也滿多的。

雖然只是上了班一個多月，日野對花店的工作還是滿上手的。

花店Secret Garden的店主Weir總說，羽生在的時候，花兒也好像想要吸引他注意似的在爭妍鬥麗，花開得特別艷麗；而日野則會把花兒照顧得仔細，花兒都很有生氣，還會跟日野撒嬌，變得好可愛。

就在日野整理著今天新送來的花的時候，一個穿著整齊西裝的外國人進了來。

「Fernandez先生，早安。」日野放下手中的工作，走到放著月季的瓶子。

「今天來了些好漂亮的酒紅色月季。」日野笑笑的取出其中一枝，Fernandaz先生是店裡的熟客，每一兩天就會光顧一次，買的都是薔薇屬的花朵，聽說他的女友好喜歡玫瑰。

「今天不要玫瑰了，今天想要點可愛一點有活力一點的花。」Fernandez笑笑的四處張望，日野心悸了一下，自己是不是不小心說錯話了...

「七彩繽紛的非洲菊不錯，互相敬愛、毅力、不怕艱難嗎。哈哈，跟那人真的滿像。」日野也不敢再多問甚麼，只是靜靜的為Fernandaz包起他的花束。

「真的把我嚇壞了。」送走了人客，日野坐在收銀處小聲的跟小塚說。

「幸好Fernandez先生人很好。」小塚抱著大大的瓶子是想代花兒換水。

不去過問也不會把客人的事當作話題是基本禮貌，倆人也默默回到自己本來的工作上。


	2. Chapter 2

「嗨，龍樹。今天辛苦了。」剛關上大門的羽生恰巧遇見歸家的日野，拉長了的尾音跟彎彎的眼尾一樣向愉快的上揚。  
「約會嗎？」看著羽生比盛開的花朵更燦爛的笑容，不知為甚麼日野就是想壞心眼的逗一下羽生，揚起一邊眉道。  
「不是喇，龍樹笨蛋。」羽生把食指放在嘴前，誇張地做了個安靜的手勢，小心奕奕的探頭向房子的方向張望。  
「不要讓媽媽跟姐姐知道﹗」羽生鼓起臉頰兇巴巴的樣子比起生氣更像撒嬌。  
「知道了知道了。」羽生慌張的模樣讓日野不禁失笑。  
大門跟房子還隔著個小花園，雖然不是跟羽生悄悄話，但日野的聲音本就是低沈又輕柔，恐怕沒有傳到大門旁小籬笆上的香豌豆就已經被風兒吹散了。  
「那麼路上小心了。」日野走過了羽生，在口袋摸出了鑰匙，有片小小的長方形紙片似的東西跟著鑰匙掉出了口袋，落在羽生的根前。  
「OK繃？」羽生把東西撿起才發現那是片沒有開封的透明藥水膠布。  
「給。」本來想要把OK繃遞出去的手又收回來。  
羽生定定的盯著日野拿著鑰匙的右手，小指上有道化開了的紅痕。  
「是被花兒割傷了吧，還是包一個吧，不然再爆開就不好了。」羽生的視線沒有離開那個傷口研究著，還輕輕的戳了戳它。  
「只是個小小的傷口，用不著那麼麻煩吧。」日野想要把手抽回來，卻被羽生強行拉著貼上了OK繃。  
「上班要遲到了。」放下日野的手，羽生看了下手錶唸道，跟日野揮揮手就匆匆的走了。  
日野凝視著環在小指上黏歪了的OK繃，似是鬆了口氣，放鬆了一宜強拉向上僵硬了的嘴角。  
日野 身旁的香碗豆，白璧無瑕的碗豆花就像停在藤蔓上的蝴蝶，而羽生就像是隻蝴蝶一樣捉不住，就算捉到了放在手心也怕會把他弄壞。

回家洗了手，OK繃就變成黏答答的重重地附在皮膚上，日野小心的把它拿下來，才發現它貼到了傷口的末端，撕下來的時候有點癢癢的。  
日野把OK繃貼到筆記本空白的一頁，輕輕的把它撫平，水份自藥棉擠出，濡濕了紙張。  
那片OK繃是Fernandez先生給的。

今天Fernandez先生也到店子買花，想平日一樣買下了今天店子裡最漂亮的黑紅色大花香水月季林肯先生，天鵝绒般的花瓣細緻而是光澤，散發著高貴剛強的感覺。  
日野在筒了裡取出了月季，仔細的把他們包好。  
「好像女強人一樣呢。」Fernandez看著月季，由心的慨嘆，嘴角還是帶著笑容。  
日野窺視了Fernandez一下，覺得他注視著花的目光就好像在透過花牠看著某人。  
只是一刻分心了，就被月季的葉子割到了手，比起疼痛，感覺更是痲痲癢癢的，日野沒有理會，繼續整理著花束。  
「你的手...」Fernandez擔心的聲音停止了日野的動作，仔細看才發現奶油色的包裝紙被劃上一道幼幼的紅。  
「十分抱歉，把紙弄髒了。換張新的，還是要淡黃色嗎？」日野把那張收起。  
「不是這樣的，是因為我選了玫瑰你才會被割傷，很對不起。」由衷的道歉，Fernandez似乎很內疚，他大概是以為因為花莖上的刺吧，真是個既耿直又和善的人，日野暗忖。  
「那麼小的一個傷口，請別放在心上。」那不是客套而是日野真的這樣認為。  
但Fernandez還是在付款的時候給了日野一片藥水膠布貼，只是在花店常常在踫到水，還是用不著，被收在褲袋就直接忘記了。

自從買下非洲菊那天，這幾個星期Fernandez愈來愈常到花店，日野以為那一天只是偶然，但除了薔薇屬外，有些日子他還是會買下沒有特別指定的別的花。  
只是兩種花束感覺也太不一樣，凜冽艷麗的薔薇跟活潑清新的黃色橘色花束。


End file.
